


Reading is Caring

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, D/s, Implied impact play, M/M, Romance Novel Reading, Subdrop, dom!Dean, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer drops and Dean takes care of him.





	Reading is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Aftercare Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Round 3 (IT'S A BLACKOUT) and my Dean/Lucifer square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo!!

It was the sniffles that alerted Dean to Lucifer’s drop. 

The soft, quiet sniffles that Lucifer does to deliberately hide from Dean that he’s dropping, but Dean listens for them, knows them as well as he knows his submissive. 

They had played hard that day, and Dean’s eyes trailed over the darkening bruises and the white hot looking welts on his lover’s body from that play. Even though he had thoroughly bathed Lucifer (much to his lover’s delight), he still looked like he had been fucked, and fucked hard. It was a good look on Lucifer, if Dean had to say so himself. 

However, there was still the fact that Lucifer fought hard coming back up from his subspace. He didn’t want to leave it, and Dean felt guilty as hell for making his submissive surface. But he knew that Lucifer would drop even harder if he were to remain too long down in subspace, and so he carefully and gently brought Lucifer back up, making sure not to rush the process entirely. 

And now, Lucifer was dropping. And hard, just like they played. He sighed internally, hating that his boyfriend felt horrible at the moment, before going into action. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he whispered, tugging Lucifer closer to him. He kissed the soft blond hair and felt Lucifer shiver. “Hey, you okay?” 

Lucifer shook his head and turned over to bury his head into Dean’s chest. That was improvement; normally Lucifer would deny something was wrong with him. This must be pretty bad. 

“It’s okay, angel,” Dean said quietly, running a soothing hand down Lucifer’s back. “I’ve got you. You need me to take care of you, don’t you?” 

Lucifer nodded, hiccupping a little. 

“Shh,” Dean whispered as he kissed his temple. “I’ve got you. C’mon. Sit up for me.” 

Slowly, Dean and Lucifer sat up, Lucifer clinging to Dean. Dean reached down into the side of the bed and pulled out a soft, robin’s egg blue rope. “Just gonna make you all pretty, Luci,” he whispered as he showed Lucifer the rope, wiping away a tear. Lucifer nodded and sniffled, raising his arms a little bit to allow Dean room to work. 

The rope harness was needed almost every time Lucifer dropped. Lucifer once equated it to feeling like he was being constantly hugged, and Dean could understand wanting that feeling. He carefully tied each knot of the harness, weaving the rope around Lucifer’s body and keeping an eye on his dropping submissive. Lucifer’s shoulders were hunched and from the couple of soft hiccups, he was still crying. 

“Talk to me, angel, need to know where you’re at,” Dean commanded gently. 

“Jus’... I dunno,” Lucifer mumbled. Mumbling wasn’t a great sign, but at least Lucifer wasn’t nonverbal. Those were the worst times. 

“Okay, that’s alright,” Dean soothed. “I’ll set you to rights, don’t you worry your pretty head.” The harness finished, Dean wrapped Lucifer up in his arms and held him close. “Do you need anything?” 

“Warmth,” Lucifer mumbled, curling into Dean. “‘nd can you read to me, please?” 

“Of course,” Dean smiled. He wrapped Lucifer up in the fluffiest blankets they had on the bed and tucked him in close. “What do you want me to read to you, hmm?” 

Lucifer sniffled, and tucked his face into Dean’s shoulder. “That one,” he mumbled. 

“Of course,” Dean smiled, picking up the latest dime store romance novel off of the nightstand on his side of the bed. They both found them hysterical, and reading them always put them in a good mood. He thumbed through until he found Lucifer’s bookmark and smiled. “Ready?” 

Lucifer gave a muted whine and nodded. 

“Alright,” Dean said before beginning to read. “ _ ‘Well, I  _ never  _ in my life had a man who says he be chivalrous speak to me in such a manner!’ Francesca exclaimed. ‘You ought to apologize!’ _

_ “‘Miss Carnes,’ Mr. White began, ‘I would apologize for speaking to a lady in such a way, but you’re as much of a lady as a sow’s ear is a silk purse.’ _

_ “‘Well, bless your heart, since it’s evident your mama dropped you on your head as an infant,’ Francesca said. Really, the man had such nerve! It was a pity that Mr. White had such noble features but nary a noble word has crossed his tongue.” _

As Dean read, he listened as the sniffles and the hiccups from Lucifer slowly stopped and his breathing evened out. By the time Mr. White had seized Miss Carnes in their first (inevitable) passionate kiss, Lucifer had fallen asleep. Dean stopped and put the bookmark in their place before turning to look at his submissive. Lucifer’s features had evened out and his face was no longer pink. Smiling, he ran his fingers through his hair and watched as Lucifer stirred, then settled back into sleep. Carefully, Dean checked to make sure that the rope harness wasn’t pinching Lucifer’s skin anywhere. Deeming it satisfactory, he kissed Lucifer’s forehead and pulled him in tight, heaving a heavy sigh. Later, they’ll talk about what made Lucifer drop, and Dean may have to repeat the above steps in order to keep Lucifer calm. Lucifer never liked talking about what made him upset; it only seemed to make him even more upset. But they were trying to work on healthier communication and comprehension, and it was working. They worked better now, as a couple. 

He pulled up Netflix and turned on Forensic Files to allow some mild background noise on the TV before tucking in. 

It sucked that Lucifer dropped, even though Dean was fully expecting it due to the earlier events. But it wasn’t so bad, not when Dean got to devote his full attention into making Lucifer feel better than he had been, and in just a few short, simple steps. 

“I love you,” he whispered softly as the narrator of the show in the background finally pulled him under. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
